Domesticity
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Written for Toki. He's not really the type for a domestic lifestyle, but he may grow to like this. Izaya x Mikado.


Venturing into new territory, thanks to Toki.

**Domesticity  
><strong>By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: General  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-16  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Izaya x Mikado  
><strong>Story Type<strong>: One-shot/Drabble  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He's not really the type for a domestic lifestyle, but he may grow to like this.

**Disclaimer**: _Durarara!_ is the property of Narita Ryougo.

**Spoilers**: None, total artistic licence here.

**Warnings/Notes**: Her choice of kinks, not mine. XD And sorry Toki, Moekado kind of just...made a permanent spot here. I'll try harder with bosskado next time!

Also really bad euphemism towards the end, please forgive me. orz

* * *

><p><em>Two minutes<em>.

Izaya chuckles to himself, knowing that in a few more steps he'll reach his office. What has him excited today isn't the money he'll be receiving because of the little snag he took care of, but of _who_ awaits him behind the door...he quickens his pace in anticipation. It's a good thing he won that small bet several days ago – not that he would have ever made a losing bet, of course. His opponent is honouring the terms of their bet without any fuss...that is a refreshing change from his usual dealings.

Of course, no one has to know that he had personally made sure the outcome of the bet bent in his favour.

"Welcome home, Izaya-san."

It's also a good idea that he gave Namie a paid leave notice several days in advance.

"Hello, Mikado-kun," his voice full of false amiability, for Izaya's secretly rejoicing at the sight in front of him. He shoves his hands into his pockets to hide the quivering. No, Izaya is a man of patience, especially when it comes to games; he's not going to be undone by a teenager.

Seventeen-year-old Ryuugamine Mikado is as scrawny as pretty much the rest of Ikebukuro teenagers, all skin and bones without useless fat at the usual places. For his height, Izaya supposes it's a good balance – at least he hopes it's not malnutrition; he doesn't want his prey to die because of some stupid reason like that.

Mikado fidgets, not liking how Izaya's eyes are examining his body up and down, up and down, and he certainly doesn't like how a smirk is starting to curl on Izaya's lips. His face flushes redder, even more self-conscious of how he looks because there's practically nothing covering him. The flimsy apron reaches down until mid-thigh, but he feels the subtle breezes in the office across his back and limbs. No matter how much he fiddles with the thermostat, it's like the heater is broken. Mikado really wishes it works.

"Well then—" Izaya finally breaks the silence, making Mikado look up. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, um, it's all ready on the table, just like you requested," Mikado says quickly, half-running away. Izaya finds this adorable (as strange a word it is coming from him), especially that swaying – Mikado is probably unconscious of it, possibly more desperate to just hide again, but he's making himself even sexier. _No_, Izaya reminds himself, biting his lower lip. _ Later_.

He enters the room and finds Mikado standing obediently on the right hand side of his seat, conveniently angled that he's not revealing too much – a shame, really. Sitting down, Izaya decides to play another prank, nothing less than embarrassing.

He clicks his tongue. "Mikado-kun, I have a sudden craving for cucumbers. Can you go get me some?"

Bewildered, the boy responds timidly, "But there are none left in the refrigerator."

"Check the mini-fridge over there for me. If not, you'll have to go out and buy some~"

Judging by the frightened look in his eyes, Izaya guesses that Mikado really wishes there exists a cucumber somewhere in his office – and it's true that Izaya _will_ make him go out with nothing but an apron just for the humiliation factor (part of him does protest though, he doesn't want anyone else to see).

Mikado considers himself to be lucky when he spots one in the backmost corner of the mini-fridge. Grabbing a knife, he prepares to slice it, only to be stopped by Izaya. He looks up to a mischievous smile. Mikado pales drastically.

"I prefer to eat my cucumbers whole, Mikado-kun, so you can put that knife away."

At seventeen, Mikado isn't totally ignorant of sexual matters. Anything coming from Izaya's mouth though, he has to be extra careful – and he doesn't put it past him to do exactly _just that_. He catches sight of Izaya sucking on the cucumber and he immediately looks away, his face an impossible shade of crimson.

Then there's a sudden _crack_ in the silence, and Mikado desperately hopes the time period for this punishment game is over.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: This is all your fault, Toki.


End file.
